The Marian Koshland Science museums proposes to produce a 1500 sq ft exhibit on infectious disease aimed at a teen and adult audience. The exhibit will focus on three concepts 1) infectious disease affects individuals, society and the environment; 2) actions can be taken to modify the impact of infectious disease; and 3) there are benefits and consequences to both actions and inaction. These concepts will be explained using interactive displays, with emphasis on the use of current science and science-based decision support tools. The Koshland will develop public programs, educational materials aimed at grades 7-12, hands-on science activities, and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA)-based guides to support the exhibit. An exhibit on infectious disease is relevant because of the continuing burden and increasing threat of disease worldwide. A greater understanding of recent scientific advances in our understanding of disease will help the public make decisions about their health and the health of their community.